1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly to a semiconductor apparatus and a repair method thereof.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus may be designed to include fuses to store information on redundancy cells that replace abnormal memory cells.
Modern semiconductor devices allow a repair operation to be performed even after their packaging processes have been completed by using an e-fuse technology. An e-fuse may be programmed by a rupture operation that may be performed after packaging the device.